User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 Images with Wikia wordmark Hi There, Thanks for all your great work here, but there are two images we will need for you to adjust or remove. The wiki logo and the new logo, both include the Wikia wordmark. This is in violation of our Terms of Use, under the Logo Usage Guidelines. Please follow these guidelines, or remove the images. I have also left a message for BattleFranky202 as well. Thank you, Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 19:58, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Please get in touch with me this week, or I will have to delete these images. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 15:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Reply Splitting pages is fine so long as the page is big enough. The intention was to split them when everyone was satisfied with Luffy's page, but my computer... Its been out of my hands not for. LEts see, last Tuesday was 28 days. Basically over a month. One-Winged Hawk 10:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I must admit, part of the reluctance with splitting is, Luffy's page was only a demo to begin with, to see how everyone like it. We really need to have a proper discussion over it. I never went ahead with all of them, because not everyone liked Luffy's page. Thats all I'm going to note on this. Even before my computer was in the shop, I had the chance to split the pages and never did. 07:32, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Trash Forum:Let's delete all the trash! Ruxax 20:23, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Something wrong with file/template In Template:Kuja Islanders Gallery, look at the picture for Pansy. I uploaded a for both Poppy and Pansy, but when I put it in the template, the pic for Pansy is not reducing to the size of 120px, despite the fact that I did put the size number value there. Glitch or something? Yatanogarasu 22:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Franky Schem page Would it be better off as a "before and after" style of set up perhaps? Afterall, many of his capablities may have now changed, sort of how Nami's Climate tact is split. One-Winged Hawk 14:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Speedy Ban Forum:Various Normally, theres the 3 strikes rule but the IPs are related, so it may be a group of idiots in the same room vandalising together, thus it would be best just to speedy ban the group and get rid of them. One-Winged Hawk 16:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) House cleaning Can you please do a house cleaning, take a look at the Category:Candidates for deletion, and especially the ? Those duplicates are really piling on. Yatanogarasu 03:40, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discussion continues Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. And still, what about Forum:How to increase visibility of wikia guidelines and important discussions? I don't understand your ignoring of it. And please understand clearly, it is not "for me", it is for community. For myself I added everything I needed long ago. Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) How to... Everything is written on the forum page (did you read it?). No need to discuss something now, there is need to implement the proposed things. All suggestions are present on the forum page, but, well, I'll list them here once again: # Community corner (for exemplary code look at code here) # Welcoming message - to add links to main guidelines and rules there. # Widget on the left side panel Ruxax 13:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Super Speed/Strength What should have a fairly quiet pair of pages is over time causing more and more hassle. I'm going to start up a forum discussion on the pages tomorrow, I'd like your opinions on the two pages first. For super speed, to fall back on the core essence, really, gear 2nd, Kuro's move and Soru are the 3 abosultely confirmed "They move this fast" moves by Oda. Even the devil fruits are disputable. And hoenstly, I want to put the pages up for "delete" but I want your opinion on if its worth keeping. If you think its not worth it, I'll start the forum topic, if not I'll leave it alone. One-Winged Hawk 21:22, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :forget it MF, I just undid a edit after putting up a message for discussion and rquesting that it be discussed on the Discussion page first... After being flat out ignored for a C and D on all edits until discussion, I have no love for that page. I'm setting up the forum page now. Its time to squash these two problematic pages and just go back to saying "they are just faster then normal". One-Winged Hawk 21:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm against this. We should just write in the respective article's talk page the reason why characters have been rejected from the list. Most of the characters that have been suggested by others to be added have no valid references whatsoever. MasterDeva 21:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks you are welcome dont delete the image ok Help with an Unruly Anonymous Editor There's a on the site who, since arriving, has done almost nothing but undo other peoples' edits. I've tried to tell him to discuss issues on talk pages, but all he does is reverts edits without talking about them. Can you please do something about this? The Pope 04:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Problem with Tabbing I just noticed that when there are tabs in articles it creates a separate talk page for each one. Is there a way to make it so that if somebody edits one it goes to the main talk page instead? SeaTerror 16:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Great,this is just a start of our plan so we didn't decided how the things should go on.I will make a blog on this site : http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome I will name it: Anime Wiki's as Exeptions and add some text in it.You should write who you are and what Wiki are you admin of. Is that ok,you can also suggest a better name. There still may be hope! 17:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Great! Good idea,I made the blog,just sign yourself and make sure you don't get banned. 17:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) You should also ask other admin's on this wiki for help Monkey D. Luffy Could you please lock Monkey D. Luffy? SeaTerror is dead-set on denying the bounty change, and with the infobox already locked it's just making the article contradict itself. I've already tried asking him to stop. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 18:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :This is getting annoying, SeaTerror doesn't listen to anyone anymore... I think you must have a word with him, this isn't just about Luffy's bounty, I'm talking about his overall behavior in general. MasterDeva 20:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dalton's Speed I'm sorry but you are wrong, the majority of the community has long since agreed that Dalton's speed is classified as Superhuman. Master Shannara (talk) October 10, 2010 (UTC) Before the debate with Brook started, no one had questioned Dalton's status but it doesn't matter now, I have since placed in my vote to delete the speed and strength pages so let's move on. Master Shannara (talk) October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban Iamnofool Can you please ban Iamnofool? Not enough people may have voted, but in the Forum:Iamnofool, I already stated my reason. Please consider. Yatanogarasu 06:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :His edits are getting worse, see the forum. And it seems that not much people has noticed my forum. Please see if we should ban him yet. Yatanogarasu 06:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hi I'm the One Piece Spain have seen in recent photos uploaded user k: Redfox628 you put on the website of Nico Robin hentai thing that has removed another user. Only I'm telling you if you're an administrator to warn you not allowed to upload these images in a wiki because otherwise you may do so again. 11:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure if you saw my reply on my talk page so I wanted to leave you a note so you could reply. SeaTerror 16:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) i'll i'll wreck your wiki to pieces aha aha hahhahahahahaha >-----------------JaydeeChan 14:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) To Do Page Is there some page in which we can see/write all the things which need to get done/added on this wikia ? LordRayleigh 15:24, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Updating news Please, you have to ban Iamnofool! He's still making those edits such as removing "Arc", etc. How long has it been, he just won't give up. Yatanogarasu 23:16, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Please, just ban him already! He just won't give up! Yatanogarasu 04:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Non-Canon Since you refuse to acknowledge that the debate never finished I'm leaving you this message to stop the edit war and to take it to the talk pages. SeaTerror 17:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Seaterror, your not the boss here! Joekido 18:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Just because somebody is an admin doesn't mean they can end a debate just because they don't like it. SeaTerror 18:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I learned my lesson, please, please, please, please give me another chance. Please? I have long since learned my lesson, please, please, please, please, give me another chance, please? I just find you are all over using quotation marks, you would want your personalities to make sense too, right? The reason I remove quotation marks is a characters personality can make sense, wouldn't you want your personality to make sense? If not, then keep the quotation marks, If yes, then remove the quotation marks. That is all I am saying and I am catching details you have failed to notice, like mentioning that there is only one known character to be modeled after a god. Come on, all I am doing is attempting to help out.Iamnofool 21:41, October 20, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Appearance This new appearance in the Wikia, it's bad. I know that I shouldn't be complaining to you (but to the Wikia in general instead), but is there anything you can do to reverse the Wikia back to its original looks? Yatanogarasu 03:46, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :go to your prefrences and select skins. --Kingluffy1 04:01, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ace Vandalism Someone vandalized Ace's character box so next to real name it reads "strawhat victor." I've tried editing it out, I mentioned this on the talk page, but no matter how i try to edit it, strawhat victor doesn't show up when editing the box. I don't know how he did it, but somehow this anon was able to make something invisible when editing. Is there anything you can do?DancePowderer 20:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I mentioned this on the Ace Talk page, but DancePowderer was writing this as I was wring my response, but it's not just on Ace's page. It seems to be any character with a "Real Name" line, as Aokiji and Akainu's pages also have this mystery text. Silicontree 20:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind about it. I searched around and found the template and removed the vandalized text. Silicontree 20:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) My name Is there any way for me to change my name permanently? I'm tired of people calling me "buh6173". The Pope 12:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, can you teach me too? I may have second thoughts about my user name sometimes, not yet maybe, but just in case. I did have some serious thoughts about changing it. Yatanogarasu 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Iamnofool is STILL at it Yeah, he's removing quotation marks and adding useless trivia again. He did not learn anything. Please just ban him once and for all! Yatanogarasu 01:05, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed ships Please look into the Forum:Unnamed ships to see if we should redirect all unnamed ships. Yatanogarasu 17:23, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Marco's Devil Fruit Can you please move Marco's Devil Fruit to "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix"? I got the name from One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, page 322. Yatanogarasu 00:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Kaido Would you move "Kaidou" to "Kaido"? --Klobis 07:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Help with edit war Can we please get your opinion on this matter? This person keeps on reverting the article title to "Reunion at Sabaody" and is refusing to talk in the talk page. The Pope 16:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) So instead of admitting you are wrong, you come to different users pages and sling false accusations at Oathkeeper. Before you started this edit war, you asked what the title should be. The responses came that it should be reunion. You then made it "Return to," without anyone agreeing with you. When someone comes to correct you, you say take it to the talk page while blatantly ignoring the talk page. The only argument you give, is for the inclusion of the location, and they granted that, and yet you continued your pig-headed war by changing it to "Return to" without giving a solid reason. Perhaps you should follow your own advice before trying to put down others. Silicontree 18:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, I'm trying to get people to talk on the talk page, where your thoughts should be, not on Mugiwara Franky's page. Second, Only one person wanted it to be "Reunion", and at the time it was "Sabaody Reunion", which didn't work. I moved it because I made the suggestion to move it and no one responded, so I went ahead with it. However, when Oathkeeper tried changing it to "Reunion at", I told her she had to at least take it up on the talk page first, which I did, before moving it. But instead she just went ahead and moved it. Now continue this discussion on the talk page. The Pope 18:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :Again, you continue to ignore the very talk page that you keep telling people to go to. I only came here after posting on said talk page, and Oathkeeper did post on the talk page the last time they changed it, yet you came here and to others talk pages still claiming they hadn't. So, again, take your own advice before trying to give it out to others. Silicontree 18:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Well... Honestly, unless this wikia shuts down, its not worth starting a new one. I know I sound like a downer but this has been my thought about moving but I have a realistic scope of the problem WITH moving. Its a nice idea, but you need to shut down the old when you open anew and tell everyone we've changed to elsewhere. Otherwise, it doesn't send the message across that we've had enough. I'm not sure how much the wikia staff will let a complete C and D happen though. One-Winged Hawk 15:47, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :Its not I'm unwilling to move, its that I need to see the new site surpass this one. I've seen too many projects that didn't get anywhere on wikia system as it is. One-Winged Hawk 09:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Out of Curiosity Out of curiosity, why don't we use the Age: Deceased listings on deceased character with unknown ages? --KiumaruHamachi 02:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Response to offer ZEHAHAHAHA!!!! By all means man, go ahead and make one better than me. I like the challenge. Zehehehe!! And thanx for the props. I just like giving predictions on the anime that I love. Black Leg Sanji 00:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Black Leg Sanji Usopp Trouble Some vandal has completely wrecked Usopp's page. Most of the character box is just code, and almost all of his appearance, personality, and relationship sections are in Spanish, I'm doing as much as I can to fix it, but I can't do it all. Can you please do something to fix it?DancePowderer 01:16, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Agree Jinbe 01:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Eleven Supernovas: Lockdown Can you lock The Eleven Supernovas page indefinitely? People keep putting Luffy's bounty as 400,000,000, when it is supposed to be 300,000,000 (the time when he became a Supernova, as opposed to the two years timeskip). People keep changing that despite the side-note next to the number. I doubt there's much new stuff for the Supernova page anyways, so let's lock it up for good, and unlock it temporarily only when new information comes out, which we can put up in the discussion page to request for the new info be placed into the page. Yatanogarasu 06:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! :D Wanted to thank u for the welcome. :D Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Forum I don't know if you've been following it, but we are currently having nominations for new admins. Since you and BattleFranky202 are not around that often, we thought it would be best to promote a few people just for easier, quicker regulatory stuff. It was suggested that we ask you for help in coordinating the voting forum. Since we only want certain people voting, we can't do a conventional poll, since anons could vote too. I already suggested one way we could vote on the Forum:Admins, and everyone seems to be in agreement. There is a list of users who are allowed to vote (with the additon of Fliu). Since you have experience in this kind of thing, we thought it would be a good idea to consult you and ask for some guidance on the matter. I know you are busy over on the new site, but your help in this would be very much appreciated. Thank you.DancePowderer 21:21, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Help! There is a citation needed tag on Kamaitachi in Tashigi's article, and I wonder if any of you guys know which episode she used it in and which chapter as well. Dekoshu talk 02:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 08:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Chiqicheetah Hi my friend. Reading Chiqicheetah's talk page, I found you were the one who more than other insisted on that guy having a DF power. What a surprise when I saw you were the one who redirected to Chiqicheetah! I talked to MasterDeva and he "allowed" me to create once again that DF page. I hope you will not undo my work or at least discuss with us before doing it. --Meganoide 11:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Criteria Hello MF! I know I'm sort of new here but, what criteria must I meet to become an admin? I love making edits on this wiki so I really want to become an admin. MysticOrb 01:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC)MysticOrb The Beli symbol How did you create the Beli symbol used in this wiki? Did you took an existing letter from an existing font (If yes, could you say, which letter and which font, please) or did you combine letters (when yes, which from which font)?--Boris Baran 08:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Image Thumbnails I contribute to this site where I see it, but I'm more active on other wikias. (This site is pretty amazing) But I have a question: When thumbnail images are added to other wikis, an extra tag is added beneath the image caption (or the image if there is no caption) mentioning which member added the picture. I notice that this doesn't happen on your site and I was wondering if you could tell me how you managed that. I find the tag rather bothersome and would like to remove it if possible on sites like FMA wiki and Kenshin wiki. CorbeauKarasu 18:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) come back External Links It was decided to not include any of those external links. 09:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) DancePowderer and I talked about it, and we decided to get rid of it after no objections. So you can ask him as well. 09:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but how about you ask DancePowderer as well? He suggested it, and I agreed because I thought he had a point. Maybe there was a forum or something, I don't know/remember. 10:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: onepiece.wikkii.net You're looking towards the wrong user for answers, mate. I've only been here for a few weeks - so I'm just following the decision of others I've learnt about through direct conversation. I'd suggest waiting for Yata to reply, that way you'll be getting the answers you're looking for. KuroAshi98 10:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I didn't hear an answer from DP yet, but if he won't say anything to you maybe in these days you can directly open a forum on the matter and asking for opinions, if it will be the case we will eventually vote too. I agree with Levi, opening a forum and taking vote will be the best solution to deal with the issue once and for all. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 22:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :I kinda don't want to open a forum primarily because a) it's just to have a couple of links added back b) I'm no longer that active around this wikia and I'm only active now because of this apparent problem. However because they are important to the wikkii site, I'm might just have to have to resort to a headache inducing forum just to get the point through.Mugiwara Franky 03:01, February 28, 2012 (UTC) wikkia I want to apologise, there was no way I could word anything I said without sounding negative towards the wikkia. I respect what you did, you were a braver person then I was, but the big issue was that the switch from wikia to wikkia was badly handled waaaay back then. I pointed this out then, and I think its haldf the reason. I myself never switched to the wikia because it was a protest wikkia, though another reason was also under stressful times. Its only now I've lost the stress behind it. Don't give up on the wikkia because of what we say though. I don't like this wikia staff for taking away the beloved template we all used. I've been on monobook ever since the Oasis business fell out the way it did. Even though monobook doesn't let me do blog posts without a fight and I have to switch to the other template temporary to get some things sorted. Its a disgrace when a editors staff member (I'm a beaucrat on another wikia) has to use a different template just to turn features off. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 22:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Request sups man... i'm an admin at the Toriko Wiki and i came here cause community central's Joeplay suggested i ask ur help. U see, i've been wondering about the templates; how can i make the templates: (http://toriko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bishokukai) collapse, just like here for example:(http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Monkey_D._Luffy_Navigation)? --Zangetsukakashi 21:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) hi: I have one question: why we accept that Zoro has got haki because of the events of Ryuugu palace and we don´t accept that Sanji has because of the sames reason? 18:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know Hi there, we recently came to a decision at this forum, that all of the inactive admins need to become active on One Piece Wiki, before 30 October 2012, else they will be stripped of their extra rights. If you do not want to become active on the wiki again, then please take up the responsibilities you are expected as an admin again and notify us on the forum I linked to you, or on my talk page. Either are fine. Thank you. 20:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, im new. I found this page while searching for one piece styling figures. I just started collecting. Do you know where i can get the Sepia Version of Luffy ? Regards One Piece Wikii You might wanna take a look at the OP wikii main page. Something done fucked up over there. 11:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC)